


there's a lot to unpack here so just throw away the entire suitcase

by CobraOnTheCob



Series: Fluffcember 2020 [8]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluffcember, Fluffcember 2020, Modern AU, THERE WAS ONLY ONE BED, Zuko is an Awkward Turtleduck, they start as friends and will become partners in later chapters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:54:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27961871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CobraOnTheCob/pseuds/CobraOnTheCob
Summary: And there was only one bed
Relationships: Katara & Zuko (Avatar), Katara/Zuko (Avatar)
Series: Fluffcember 2020 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2037178
Comments: 12
Kudos: 36





	there's a lot to unpack here so just throw away the entire suitcase

**Author's Note:**

> Going to make this a multichapter fic, however, any future chapters will probably be released in the summer of 2021, if I can remember this exists.

“So I’ll take this room,” Hakoda said, “And I guess that leaves you and Zuko with the guest room.”

“But we’re just friends? Shouldn’t we be separate?” Katara asked, and Hakoda shrugged.

“I’ll be right next door, in case you two get weird ideas for some reason,” Hakoda said, before stepping into his own room. Katara glanced at Zuko and just shrugged.

“Well, um, if it makes you feel better,” Katara said, “I don’t snore - what.” She opened the door to only find one bed.

A queen sized bed, to be precise. 

Zuko was the first to break the silence.

“Well maybe that’s why your dad wanted to have us share a room?” Zuko said, his voice cracking slightly at the end, “Would be kind of weird for him and I to do it and…”

“Get that image out of my head,” Katara said, side-eyeing Zuko for the suggestion, “And let’s just get straight to the chase: you’re not sleeping on the floor, if that’s what you’re going to suggest.” 

“Why? Because you are?” Zuko asked, “Did you bring a futon or something…?”

“No, we can just share a bed, we’re friends, not mortal enemies,” Katara said, “Not like I’m going to wake up with a knife in my back, right?” Zuko looks away for a minute at her blunt comment, and she could’ve sworn he was blushing.

“You’re...not,” he says, “You don’t...wiggle, do you?”

“Not that I know?” 

“Uh, yeah, anyways, we should probably unpack - “ Zuko said.

“That’s a good idea,” Katara said, “Which...side of the bed do you want?”

“I’ll take the side closest to the window.”

“Fine by me,” Katara said with a shrug, and then they began to unpack.

**Author's Note:**

> _AND THERE WAS ONLY ONE BED BUT WE'RE JUST FRIENDS, RIGHT?_


End file.
